Desdibujando el Carmesí
by public static void
Summary: Guardé silencio unos minutos, sosteniéndola en mis brazos y decolorando a blanco mi honor para mancharlo con lo que hubiera sido.


**Este reto participa en el Reto #50: El Reto Definitivo, del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Los personajes son de George R. R. Martin.**

 **What if: ¿Y si Jaime nunca se hubiera unido a la Guardia Real?**

* * *

Crecí sabiendo que un día sería el dueño de la Roca, el Señor Lannister que continuara con el legado creado por mi padre. Pasé mi niñez aprendiendo de él tanto las letras como las maneras de tratar con los abanderados, con los súbditos, y con los sirvientes. Aprendí mucho, pero olvidé todo cuando ella me besó por primera vez.

Recuerdo ese verano como si nunca se hubiera ido. La cena fue cordero bañado en miel, limón, y romero; Padre nos dejó tomar algo de vino por primera vez (ya eramos lo suficientemente mayores, y Madre no se opuso), un dorado del Rejo que cubría cada recoveco de su boca con una calidez que normalmente no poseía. Ella podía ser el sol, pero nunca irradió calor, sólo poder y belleza.

¡Y sí que era una belleza! Esa noche lo descubrí.

No tenía tetas aún. Éra tan joven como yo, pero se sentía mayor. Me sedujo con facilidad, convenciéndome de explorar, de sentir. Yo me dejé llevar. Amarraba mis manos con su cabello de oro, lo estiraba hasta que la veía enfurecer. Siempre me gustó más cuando su rostro dejaba ver alguna emoción, no cuando intentaba ser una copia de mi Padre.

Seguimos encontrándonos cada noche, siempre hallando algo nuevo en nuestros cuerpos jóvenes. Buscábamos unirnos, sentirnos tan unidos como en el vientre de nuestra madre. Disfrutábamos, sin importar que el Septón y la Septa dijeran que el incesto era sólo para dragones.

Un día nos vió una de las sirvientes de ella. Nos delató y Madre nos separó. Recuerdo su mano posada sobre su vientre hinchado mientras me reprendía, pero no recuerdo sus palabras. Pensaba en Cersei solamente. En mi hermana y en el placer que su cuerpo me daba.

Madre murió poco después de eso, y Cersei y yo nos hicimos más unidos. Nadie lo notaba, y si lo hacían ella creaba mentiras que ponían a los sirvientes en la horca, o los dejaban sin dedos. Todo para hacerlos callar, para demostrar que el poder era de ella solamente.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando Padre me envió a ser escudero de Lord Crakehall y se llevó a Cersei a Desembarco del Rey. Yo sabía que si Cersei iba a la Capital del Reino era para convertirse en Reina. Para encontrar en el Príncipe Rhaegar lo mismo que encontraba en mi.

¿Qué podía hacer yo, en contra de los deseos de mi padre? Nada.

Cuando me nombraron caballero por salvar a Lord Crakehall, Cersei tuvo una idea. Siempre fue ella la lista, la astuta (nuestro hermano el inteligente, y yo el _valiente_ ), así que la escuché. Padre me casaría con Lysa Tully, que era bonita pero no el sol que era Cersei. Mi hermana no vería pasar eso. Me propuso ser Guardia Real, estar siempre con ella cuando lograse ser Reina, muy segura de que llegaría a tener la corona. No fueron sus palabras sino sus tetas las que me convencieron, al menos por una noche en que la tuve por última vez. O eso quise creer.

Ella me dominó por completo, como siempre lo hacía. Gemía mi nombre, pero en sus ojos no vi placer, sino soberbia.

Diciéndo que sí a sus planes, pero negándome a cumplirlos, partí a Roca Casterly. Cuando llegó el mensaje del Rey de llamado a la Guardia Real, decliné. El Rey Aerys se sintió insultado y obligó a Padre a regresar a la Roca, Cersei siempre con él.

Estaba furiosa cuando me vió vestido de dorado y carmesí en lugar de blanco. No me habló por días, en los que Padre comandaba preparaciones para mi boda con Lysa Tully. Cambié una leona por un estúpido pez, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo, si el honor de mi familia dependía de eso?

No podía dejar a Tywin Lannister, el gran León de la Roca, quedarse sin heredero. Porque a pesar de mi amor por él, Tyrion nunca sería el Señor de Roca Casterly. No dejaría que mi familia sufriera los insultos de un rey loco sólo por el coño de mi hermana, por mucho que la amase.

En menos de seis lunas, estaba frente al Septo de Aguasdulces, colocando en los delgados hombros de Lysa Tully una capa de la más fina seda carmesí, con un león bordado con hilos de oro. Las palabras que salieron de mi boca no eran vacías. Yo no creía en los Dioses, pero el honor era mi religión y como tal supe que siempre atendería esos votos. Más por mi nombre que por el amor de esa niña que no se comparaba con la mujer que perdí.

No pasó más de un año antes de que ella quedara encita. Mi hermana enfureció con la noticia, pero mi esposa parecía más feliz. Me atendía con tanto esmero que cuando llegó el día que diera a luz, ya había afecto entre nosotros. Eramos amigos, en camino a ser amantes.

Padre estuvo feliz con mis hijos, sus nietos y su legado. Dos perfectos niños con el cabello rojo y ojos verdes, Gerion y Tyrion, para el enojo de Padre y alegría de mi hermano.

Fue entonces, justo cuando celebrábamos su nacimiento con un festín digno de los Lannister, cuando llegó la noticia de rebelión.

Padre supo inmediatamente que era esperado que la Casa Tully tuviera nuestra alianza, si no por mi matrimonio con Lysa, por los nietos compartidos de Padre y Lord Hoster.

Pero esperó.

Lunas pasaron antes de que el Ejército de la Roca saqueara y quemara Desembarco del Rey; antes de que la Montaña violara y asesinara a Elia y sus hijos. Antes de que Padre le presentara esos cuerpos sin vida a un nuevo Rey, a una nueva Casa en el Trono de Hierro.

Y mi hermana se enalteció como la Reina de Robert Baratheon.

Me miró todo el tiempo durante su boda, ojos desafiantes y gestos coquetos. Sin duda esperaba mi arrepentimiento por casarme con Lysa, por retarla a buscar placer en otros cuerpos. Pero ya no sentía nada por ella, más que el amor fraternal que siempre debió existir.

La escuché decir palabras cínicas que supe que no mantendría, la detuve de buscarme esa noche para _despedirnos_. Le dije adiós a mi hermana, a mi una-vez-amante.

Para el tiempo en que la Roca tuvo noticias de un Príncipe con sangre de león, Lysa ya estaba por dar a luz a un tercer hijo. El Rey invitó al Reino entero a ver a mi sobrino. Un Baratheon de todo a todo, desde los ojos azules hasta el cabello negro. El Príncipe Steffon fue toda una novedad para sus primos Gerion y Tyrion, que ya comenzaban a blandir espadas de madera, pero Cersei no nos recibió con tanto cariño.

Esa noche me buscó en los cuartos de la Fortaleza Roja que me fueron dados por ser familia de la Reina.

"Eres tú el hombre que deseo en mi cama, calentando mi cuerpo con tus manos," me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre mi, moviéndo sus caderas al ritmo de su deseo.

Sentí ganas de preguntar si ese mismo deseo fue el que sintió por el muerto Rhaegar cuando me rogó para ser Guardia Real, pero no lo hice. Me perdí en sus manos, en sus labios, y en su coño.

Vi sus gestos de dolor al entrar en ella, aún doliéndole su primer hijo; mordió mis labios y me encajó las uñas en la espalda.

"Llevarás tu honor marcado," me dijo con burla al venirme en ella. En ese momento no importó.

Ambos jadeabamos, y abrazados estuvimos casi hasta el amanecer. Ella se fue, y me dejó sólo con mi arrepentimiento ante el placer tan bajo que encontré en su cuerpo.

Juré que sería la última mancha a mi honor.

Regresé a casa una vuelta de luna después, para encontrar a mi esposa sonriendo con una dulce niña dorada que en mi ausencia llamó Joanna. Por primera vez en muchos años, vi a mi Padre sonreir.

"¿Te habría gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes?" me preguntó Lysa esa noche, después de acostar a Joanna en su cuna junto a nuestra cama. "Cat me dijo que serías un Guardia Real, que no me hiciera ilusiones contigo, pero henos aquí."

Guardé silencio unos minutos, sosteniéndola en mis brazos y decolorando a blanco mi honor para mancharlo con lo que hubiera sido. Al final, al borde del sueño, le respondí la verdad:

"No cambiaría nada."


End file.
